Port Hardenhuish
Port Hardenhuish, founded in April of 2016 is the capital and largest city of The Empire of Spicy-Memia. The city is located on the western coast of Spicy-Memia's largest island - Wiltshire Island. The city is well known for infamous events in Memian history such as the January Revolution (see The Empire of Spicy-Memia). History Port Hardenhuish was initially founded by Stuart Pomeroy I in early April of 2016. The port has undergone mass migration from the British isles and the United Kingdom however some have arrived from regions of Natal, South Africa. The January Revolution During the January Revolution of the 12 and 13 January Port Hardenhuish saw scenes of imperial splendor and scenes of power. At 17:01 12 January soldiers from the Imperial Memian Navy and the Imperial Memian Army led a military coup backed by then prime minister William Martin. The soldiers marched down Main Street and through the main avenues and boulevards of the city and to the gardens of the Imperial Palace (northern Hardenhuish). The military parade held with Imperial Governor William Martin was received as a sign of new hope and liberty to those of the impoverished corners of the city. At around about mid-day on the 13 January the troops of the IMN and the IMA marched towards Government Square and held a minute of silence in honor to those who had suffered under normie oppression for so many years. Hangings and Executions Following Imperial Governor Martin's successful military take over various executions took place in Government Square. Executions During The January Revolution During the January Revolution of 2017 approximately three citizens of Memia were killed during the military backed coup led by now Imperial Governor William Martin. The executions were a show of force that the government would rule with an iron fist and political opposition to the regime was not permitted within the new state. The executions also came with the exile of various political opposition within the state and prominent politicians were forced into exile to prevent any overthrow of government. Hanging of Matt Robinson On the 18 January 2017 Martin ordered the execution of Matt Robinson (now known as Professor Nutsworth). Ethan Davis during a meeting with Martin raised to his attention rumours that Matt Robinson was attempting to organise a communist coup to overthrow the new regime. As a result Robinson was ordered to be hanged at 19:00 on January 19. Robinson's body was hanged from the gallows at precisely 19:00 and was kept overnight as a show of force and power to the people of Memia. The Hanging was announced in a official statement made by Martin to show that the new regime would not accept political opposition to the government. Demographics The vast majority of the population of Port Hardenhuish represent the overall population of Spicy-Memia - this is primarily people of Caucasian decent. The population consists of many of the early settlers to reach the shores of Wiltshire Island who landed with Pomeroy I when he discovered the islands. Slow migration has happened and the population has been on a slow increase from its foundation in April of 2016. The population is primarily follow the religion of Sageism and practice the belief regularly. The city of Port Hardenhuish is integral in the beliefs of Sageism and is known as the 'Holy Shitty' of Sageism.